1. Field
The embodiments relate to bed risers, and in particular to an apparatus, system and kit for bed riser storage devices.
2. Description of the Related Art
Bed risers are used by individuals for appearance, medical reasons and to increase the height of a bed frame in order to store large items under a bed. Bed risers serve the purpose of raising a bed a desired amount, either at one end or both ends of the bed.